


Red, the nurse

by KINGRACETRACK



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Other, albert is race’s personal nurse :), friends but with a crush, idk what to tag this, mention of violence but not graphic, modern ralbert, modern time, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGRACETRACK/pseuds/KINGRACETRACK
Summary: Modern-day race keeps getting himself into trouble as he struggles to keep his lips sealed in certain situations. It results in a black eye 99% of the time and everytime he turns to Albert for help.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Red, the nurse

A light single tap on Albert’s window alerts them. They put down their book and walk over to the window. As they open it they look down to see Race standing on the grass. Although there’s quite a distance between the two, Albert can see Race’s bloody nose clear as day

“What are you doing?”

“Is your dad in?” Race avoids the question

“Yeah he’s downstairs.” 

Race’s face scrunches up as he knows he won’t be allowed in, but Albert knows that he needs help so they allow him to climb up the pillar and enter their room through the window. As he falls in head first, Albert quickly helps him up as he picks leaves out of his own hair. 

“Race what happened to you?” Albert’s voice sounds hurt as they analyse Racers beaten up face. 

“Oh you know, the usual.” He laughs it off. 

“Come here sit down,” they guide him to their bed. “Wait here and keep quite. If my dad finds out you’re in here we’re both dead. Especially with you looking like that.”

Albert leaves the room, leaving Race sitting on his bed with his hands in his lap. He looks around at the books neatly stacked in a row over on the shelf and a bunch of paintbrushes in a cup on his bedside table. 

He removes his shoes and sits with his legs crossed and waits for Albert to return. When they do, they have a bowl of water in one hand and a washcloth in the other. 

“Tonio what happened?“ they repeat hoping for an answer this time. “Who did this?”

“Oscar and his gang.” 

Albert sits in front of Race and places the bowl next to him. “Oscar, the Delancey kid?”

He nods in response. Race isn’t upset or mad, he seems normal, definitely not like someone who’s just been beaten up. 

“Why did they do this?”

As Albert and Race look at eachother, Albert removes his hat, which has been torn, and moves his blonde curls out of his slightly swollen eye, they wet the cloth and begin clearing up the blood that’s on his forehead. 

“I deserved it. I saw it coming.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“Ow!” He pushes Albert’s hand away as he flinches. But Albert just rolls his eyes and continues. 

“I mean, sure, they did start it and got my attention by calling me names so-“

“So you encouraged them on.” They finish his sentence, knowing Racer all too well. 

“Bingo.” Race gives Albert a smile but it soon fades as he sees they aren’t smiling back. 

Albert stops and lowers their arm, “Race I thought you were getting better at it.”

“I am!” Race raises his eyebrows before a sad expression spreads on his face. “It’s not easy you know.”

As he looks down at his hands, The corners of Albert’s lips drop before they lift Racers head up by his chin and begin to clean him up. 

“I know Race, but I’m proud of you.” 

“You are?”

“Yeah!” Albert gives Him a reassuring smile

“Why?”

“Because you’re improving.” 

Race doesn’t respond, he just stares into Albert’s brown eyes as they gently touch his skin with one hand and applies the wet cloth to his wounds with the other. 

“Why do you put up with me?”

“What do you mean.” Albert’s eyebrows furrow

“I get us in so much shit because I can’t keep my mouth shut.” 

Albert laughs, “That’s what makes you Antonio Higgins. And that’s what I love about you.” 

Race awkwardly laughs along with them, “shut up.” 

He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I hate it. It’s like every thought you ever have just comes spilling out and you can’t help what you say and when. Even if this happens.” He points to his face. 

“Race you cant help it so you shouldn’t be sorry for it. We’ll keep working on it okay?” 

Race smiles and nods. Albert has always been the one Race can talk about things like this to, and even though they don’t know what it’s like, they understand it and can weirdly handle it better then anyone else. For a while Albert’s been helping Race control his excessive talking and keeping him out of trouble. That’s what Race struggles with most. Keeping quiet in times of confrontation. 

“You look better already. Apart from the black eye, I can’t really do much about that.”

“Thanks Red”

“Stop calling me That.”

“Never, Red, the nurse” Race grins widely. 

Race flinches as they put their hand on his knee, touching his grazed skin. Without another word Albert reaches over to their bedside table and gets out a pack of band-aids, placing one on each of Race’s cuts and grazes, resulting in almost covering every inch of him. They both laugh as they look at his legs. 

Race picks up his hat, staring at the ripped material. Albert knows just how much his hats mean to him, they’re his comfort items. 

“Wait!” Albert jumps up and walks to the other side of their room

They return to Race with a checkered flat cap in better condition and hands it to him. 

“You’ve still got it?” He asks as he takes it and places it on his head. 

“Of course. I forgot I had it till now.” 

“That was the most boring time of my life.” Race sighs as he remembers back to being kept away from Albert for the whole of Summer break. He wasn’t even allowed to come get his hat that he left. 

“Albert, dinner! Get down here or you’re not eating!” Their dad shouts up the stairs. 

“Coming!” They shout back

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Race begins putting his shoes back on. 

“D- do you want to stay for dinner maybe?”

Race gives them a sad smile, “your dad would have a heart attack if you even asked.” 

“You- you’re right.” 

They both walk over to his window, Race first. 

“See you Red. Thanks again for patching me up.” 

“Anytime.” Albert smiles sweetly as they watch Race climb back down. 

As he reaches the ground, he turns back around to give Eddie a wave and receives one back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it :)   
> follow me on twt @/KINGRACETRACK


End file.
